Road To Recovery
by cattivacagna
Summary: Six years ago Bella walked away from the one man she thought she loved for another she'd fallen for. Now she's back to recover what she let go, or lose it forever. Dark Themes, drug abuse, and maybe a happily ever after. AH/AU
1. Prologue

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, all things Recovery belongs to me. My Bella is mulatto. The names stay the same, but the storyline is all different. Rated M for adult situations, sexual content, and adult language.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_The air was thick with fog, and the ground dewy from the previous rain shower. The clouds created a grey blanket in the sky, adding to the doom the young brunette felt in her heart. Six years had passed since she had been in the town of Forks; Washington to be exact. Her deep chocolate doe eyes took in the scenery nibbling on her lower lip. With a deep sigh and shake of her head she allowed her sneaker clad feet to lead her across the wet pavement._

_In front of her was the home she called hers up until the age of eighteen years old. There was no way she thought she'd be back, especially not under these circumstances. Mustering up the courage despite the bundle of nerves that was beginning to swell up into her chest she made her way inside the house. It was just like she thought it would be, simple, quaint, and cozy._

_Agonizingly slow she made her way further into the house. A brown loveseat sat in the middle of the den along with a lazyboy in the opposite corner, there was a black coffee table centered littered with newspapers, in the midst a 32" TV stood out. It wasn't anything special, but it wasn't horrible either. Flipping her tresses over her shoulder she continued her journey, feeling superficial bricks beginning to form on her feet. The kitchen was nothing she bothered to examine, there was a fridge, a stove, and a working sink; nothing much else mattered. Continuing on her way she finally reached the stairs before her brain could process the action she was already moving. Her body trembled with every step, bottom lip quivering as her brows furrowed. Taking a deep breath she stopped at the bedroom at the end of the hall._

_She couldn't do it, couldn't allow herself. Within seconds of reaching her knees buckled, legs giving out. A deep wretched sob escaped her, as she took deep unsteady breaths. "Oh God!" She screamed._

_"Bella?" The silky voice crooned out, stilling the brown eyed girl as electricity flowed through the air._

_Whipping her head around those chocolate orbs locked in on the first and only man she ever really loved. "I-"_

_**"Get the fuck out my house!"** He roared cutting her off viciously._

_Startled Bella rose to shaky feet. "I'm sorry.." she croaked before quickly fleeing. God only knew how sorry she was._


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I can promise that I'll post often and lengthy chapters. Maybe twice a week on a Friday, and then a Sunday. But since I'm just starting this I'll be updating between today and tomorrow at least three times. No promises.**

**Remember all things Twilight are Stephenie Meyer. The situations, language, and plot all belongs to me.**

**Rated M for adult situations, adult language, and sexual content.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

* * *

"Well how did it go?" Angela, a slender tall young women with the same chocolate eyes as Bella, skin the coloring of a toasted sugar cookie asked.

Bella sighed as she shook her head indicating things hadn't gone exactly to plan. "It was horrible Ang, I'm trying to fix and pick up the pieces. But it seems the more I try the more I realize no one wants to deal with me."

"Well Bella you have to be reasonable. You did a lot of shit to people, and not everyone is going to open their arms and let you back in. You're lucky they'd even take the time and listen." Angela explained to her older sister.

Bella nodded completing understanding Angela. It had taken Bella a long time to cope with the demons of her past, as well as own up to it. Bella didn't expect anyone to just snap their fingers, and be happy with her again. However, Bella couldn't fathom why it was so hard.

"Are you going to Charlie's funeral?" Angela quickly changed topics. In Bella's eyes the new conversation wasn't for the better.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm welcomed there." Bella grumbled as her eyes began to burn.

Angela frowned sitting down beside her sister. An arm went around Bella's body comfortingly. "He was our dad Bella. As much as you two didn't see eye to eye I know dad loved you."

"Angela please. The last time I saw him it was when he was putting me in handcuffs." Bella frowned grumbling out the words.

It was true, Bella had gotten out of hand once she met him. Getting arrested was just one of the things that compiled onto the long list of atrocities she had committed, and Charlie being the one to put the cuffs on her for the first time left a sour taste in her mouth. Although Charlie was a good father Bella never felt like he was a father. With Charlie there were rules, and consequences if you disobeyed them. Bella felt Charlie lacked compassion, at times she wished she could get a loving embrace from her father. Things with Charlie were just so black and white.

"Well I can't make decisions for you, but there's a lot of people in Forks that you should really try and go see as well. Let's forget the whole Charlie thing and-"

"Forget what Charlie thing?" A small woman asked interrupting the conversation between her two daughters. They held the same full lips, high cheek bones, but whereas they were a toasted color Renee was the soft shade of hot cocoa.

"The funeral. I'm trying to convince Bella to go with me." Angela informed her mother.

Renee quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you not go Bella? You loved Charlie—picked him over me during the divorce remember?" Renee asked smugly.

Bella did remember, because every chance Renee could she was throwing it in Bella's face. It wasn't that Bella didn't love her mother, but Renee was over the top and controlling. Living with Charlie, yeah Bella had rules, but she didn't have Charlie down her throat. Maybe it was why Bella got into so much chaos.

"Didn't miss a beat did you ma?" Bella questioned sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Renee smirked pulling her long thick tendrils out her face. "I won't miss a beat all week either since I'm on vacation, and here you are living in my house." If Bella was disrespectful enough to slap Renee's face it would be now.

Instead Bella pushed away from the kitchen grabbing her mug filled with sweet coffee, and headed out the kitchen. "What time did you say the flight was again Ang?"

Angela grinned big showing her pearly whites as she mouthed a thank you to her mother. "7 am!" Angela called back answering Bella. There was a method to Renee's twisted madness at times.

* * *

Bella woke early as the ringtone Bella set as Angela's chimed through the air. With a sigh Bella rose up slowly grabbing her phone off the nightstand. Groggily she answered. "Hello?"

"Wake up Bella, we have a flight to catch. Ben and I are twenty minutes away." Angela practically radiated excitement through the phone.

Sucking her teeth Bella grumbled an okay. By no means was she a morning person, especially not at 5 am. Bella worked at a diligent pace getting herself ready. A quick shower washing her long hair with her favorite brown sugar and fig products, it wasn't as good as her strawberry scented one. However, Bella didn't to even touch the stuff; the memories were too painful.

Once her shower was through she quickly dried off and lotioned. Living in the city that never sleeps Bella obtained a certain kind of love for fashion. Being that it was fall Bella grabbed for a pair of her favorite light washed high waist skinny jeans, she paired it with a simple rust colored chiffon button up, and her favorite brown boots. A bun was what Bella settled on, no make up was necessary, but Bella had depended on it now to feel pretty. Giving herself a final once over in the mirror Bella was more than satisfied with what she saw.

Just as Ben blared his horn Bella was stepping out of the house she shared with Renee. Ben got out the car grabbing Bella's bags. "Geesh you plan on staying for good?" He joked.

Bella playfully rolled her eyes at her brother in law. "Hardy har har. I just needed options."

Bella always enjoyed the playful banter with Ben. Angela had met the Asian male her first year at LaGuardia high school. The two married two years ago, in a beautiful beach ceremony. Bella was happy for her younger sister but Bella envied her as well. There had been a time when Bella too was...

"Get in the car Bella! You've been standing there in a daze for like four minutes!" Angela shouted out the car window. Bella quickly snapped out of it as she got into the car. Angela looked back at her concerned but Bella gave a soft smile reassuring her that she was okay.

Thirty minutes later the trio was at JFK airport. Angela and Ben embraced lovingly in each other's arms. "I wish you could get the time off." Angela pouted as she whined looking up into her husband's eyes.

"I wish I could too, but this is Hollywood for you." Ben sighed responding. Ben was an upcoming director in Hollywood. He had broke barriers with a recent movie he executive produced and directed. Ben gained several Academy awards for his movie which is huge for a first movie. All of Hollywood wanted a piece of Ben, it both thrilled and frightened the couple.

"Flight 289 to LAX now boarding." Angela frowned upon hearing those words. The couple embraced and departed with a searing kiss. Bella gave her brother in law a tight hug, then Ben hurried along to catch his flight.

"You'll be fine. Just think in two weeks you'll be meeting him at LAX, and for months on end I'll be alone with mommy." Bella grumbled but with a smile attempting to cheer Angela up.

Angela let out a defeated sigh and laughed softly. "Goodness Isabella you're horrible at this cheering people up thing."

"So I've been told." Bella quietly responded.

* * *

After the six hour flight from New York to Seattle Washington Bella was exhausted. "Let's just stay in a hotel out here and in the morning we'll drive out to Forks for the funeral." Angela suggested.

"Sounds perfect, I'm tired as hell." Bella let out a yawn just as the words left her mouth. Together the sisters rented a car, nothing special just something to move around in. They found a nice hotel in downtown Seattle, and settled in for the night.

As Bella sat brushing her hair Angela was going over their itinerary for the trip. "So after the funeral we have to speak with Charlie's lawyer—for the reading of the will."

Bella blanched. "Charlie had a will?" She asked.

Angela nodded as confirmation. "Yeah he definitely did, I don't take dad for having a lot but everything meant so much to him." Angela said in a kind of wispy tone.

Bella didn't give a response just continued to plat her hair. Laying back on the bed she glanced back over at Angela. "Do you think he'll be there?"

Bella frowned feeling the knots in her stomach began to form. "I don't know Ang. I try not to think about it...still hurts." Bella rubbed her chest feeling an ache beginning to grow.

"I think he will, he loved Charlie." Angela quietly told Bella. Bella huffed and quickly flicked the light off beside her bed. She didn't wanna talk about it anymore. Bella had buried those feelings deep, and talking about it did nothing for her. Angela followed suit after her sister, but Angela had hope. Lots of hope for her older sister.

The next morning Bella and Angela were up. Both found it hard to come to grips with the emotions they were beginning to feel. Guilt was the most prominent. The two sisters felt guilty that they weren't around their father more often. Angela visited Charlie as much as she could, and called but Angela knew she could have done better. Bella's guilt was magnified by a thousand. Bella hadn't called, wrote or visited Charlie. Bella had been bitter from previous times before and her actions led her to neglect her father. Charlie had tried many times to talk to Bella, more than once inquiring about Bella to Angela. Bella was just too angry and anger had the tendency to leave people blinded at times.

God Bella had been so blind. The tears spilled onto her black dress as the two sisters stood outside of the church where her father was lying in a casket. "I can't do this Ang! He was...oh God!" Bella sobbed.

Angela cried just as hard. "C'mon Bella, he's been waiting all this time for you to come home. No matter the circumstances you're here now, so let's help him go on home."

Bella nodded shakily. "Okay...I...just...God Ang a heart attack?! I thought I had time!" Bella bellowed furiously.

Angela swallowed hard. "Time is never promised Isabella...never." Angela stopped talking after that. She simply grabbed Bella's hand and together they entered the church.

Time slowed drastically as Bella and Angela walked further into the church. Forks was a small town, and everyone was there to pay respects to Chief of police Charles Swan. There was no cloudy memory either, the people in attendance remembered both of his daughters; especially Bella.

Without a word Bella and Angela took their seats in the first pew on the left. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Home?

**AN: I would love to read your reviews, I think it's safe to say post for reviews? Thought you needed visuals as well. My Jacob Black is Jason Momoa, my Bella Swan is Mya, and of course Mr. Sex Hair is R. Patz. **

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. All things Recovery belong to me. Same names, different faces, and content. Rated M for adult language, adult situations, and sexual content.**

**Forgive any mistakes I have no beta as of yet. ****Read with an open mind, and enjoy the ride.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home?**

* * *

Bella managed to get through the funeral without falling apart, and without anyone spewing ill words at her. Not that Bella didn't deserve it though, there were quite a few nasty things the people of Forks could say to the young woman. Now hand in hand Bella and Angela sat in the lawyer's office. The lawyer who was Charlie's longtime friend, held an envelope as he sat before the two sisters.

"I'm saddened to see you both under the circumstances." Aro Volturi spoke, the man with hair as black as charcoal, eyes even blacker. "Charlie missed you both deeply. He was actually planning to visit New York and surprise you both."

Bella shifted uncomfortably in the chair she occupied. Angela felt just as uncomfortable as Bella looked. "Mr. Volturi I don't want to be rude, but do you think we can get to it? It's been a long day and Bella and I are really stressed out considering."

Aro nodded. "Of course dear." He quickly opened the envelope. Clearing his throat Aro began reading the will. "I Charles Alexander Swan don't have much, I have never been a man of material things. But instead one of value. The most valuable things I have in any event that something should happen to me I-"

The door burst open leaving Aro at a standstill. Bella immediately felt the hairs on the back of her neck began to raise up. The intoxicating smell of Cool Waters, leather, and chocolate washed through the air. Bella knew that scent like no other. It smelled like home, a thousand memories washed over Bella some good others bad.

"Sorry I'm late." The male spoke leaving Bella's heart in her stomach. Her hands began to shake as the acidy ball of vomit threatened to surge upwards.

"It's fine Mr. Black, I know how much you like to make an entrance." Aro smiled.

"Seems like there's a lot of that going around.." He drawled back.

Angela cleared her throat drawing attention back on the task at hand. "As we were. I Charles Alexander Swan don't have much, I have never been a man of material things. But instead one of value. The most valuable things I have in any event that something should happen to me I will distribute as following."

"To my baby girl Angela I leave you Nana Rose's home. You were always fond of her, and it had never been of any use to me. I hope you fix it up as your own and make memories." At the words Angela cried softly, Charlie had left her a big piece of her grandmother and him. Angela was grateful.

"To my eldest, my quirky Isabella. I thought long and hard about this. To you Bella I leave my home, with hopes you'll make it a home of your own. I leave this piece of me to you and your husband Jacob Black."

"Bullshit!" Jacob roared his russet colored skin heating up as his chestnut orbs locked in on Bella. "I'm not sharing a home with that slut! Charlie must've been out of his mind—you left us!" He seethed.

Bella didn't dare to respond instead she bolted from her seat and out of the office. Behind her Bella could hear Angela ripping Jacob a new one. Bella didnt understand why Angela bothered defending her, Jacob was correct in everything he said.

Taking a deep breath Bella reached outside. She leaned back against the brick wall quietly processing her thoughts or at least attempting to. Jacob Black her best friend since diapers in a fairy tale they had been destined to be together. Their mothers were best friends, Jacob and Bella born within a week of one another. They dated all through high school, were married a day after they graduated. The pair should have been on baby number three by now like they planned. However, Bella ruined those plans. Bella tarnished Jacob, she didn't hear an ounce of the old Jacob left as he spewed venom at her.

"I deserve it." Bella mumbled quietly to herself.

"No you don't!" Angela hissed interrupting her. "Don't you dare say you deserved to be called a slut, and to be disrespected in such a manner!"

"I do though Ang! You don't know what I put Jacob through!" Bella argued.

Angela sucked her teeth. "Stop thinking of everyone else for five minutes and think about what you put yourself through. You were an addict Bella, no good to anyone. If you didn't love yourself how could you love Jake?" She reasoned with her older sister.

"You're human Bella, and you had a disease. The first step is forgiveness, and then everything will fall into place." Bella nodded at her words but didn't quite believe it.

Angela rubbed her temples letting out an aggravated breath. "I need a break. I'm going to meet up with Jessica Stanley at the diner. You can take the car, pick me up later?"

Bella nodded in complete understanding. Too much was going on. "Sure Ang, have fun." They hugged one another and then departed after a moment. Walking to the car rental Bella's eyes shamefully took note of Jacob sauntering out the building.

Although looking at Jacob pained Bella she couldn't stop herself. Jacob was a sight to see, and the years had been good to him. He stood at a whopping 6'5, muscles bulging from every angle, his shoulder length hair pulled back by hair tie. Bella watched as he adjusted his leather jacket and climbed onto his motorcycle. Bella had joined Jacob on his bike plenty of times. Bella and Jacob had made love on his motorcycle.

Frowning hard Jacob's eyes narrowed in on Bella. His face formed into a nasty snarl prompting Bella to turn away. She quickly shuffled into the car and without so much as a blink sped off, thoughts of Jacob running through her head.

* * *

**Six Years Earlier**

_The roaring of Jacob's motorcycle sent chills through Bella. Jacob had been working long and hard on this bike getting all sorts of parts. Jacob had been spending long hours in Sam's garage, and now his bike was complete. Jacob grinned a wolfish one, licking his lips he eyed over the beauty before eyeing his beauty._

_"Fuckin' gorgeous!" He chuckled wiggling his brows at Bella._

_Bella was just as happy as Jacob. "It is baby. I'm so proud of you." Bella sang out. She pulled his large frame down and kissed him chastely._

_"Couldn't have done it without you." Jacob muttered against her sweet lips._

_"Me?" Bella quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow. "How did I help? I don't remember doing anything."_

_Jacob scoffed. "Baby you do it all. Without your support, bringing me all those behemoth lunches, sneaking in quickies when I needed some sort of relief." He grumbled squeezing Bella's round behind._

_Bella smiled deepening the kiss. That was her Jacob, always finding ways to praise and include her in things. Jacob always made Bella feel special. "God I love you." Bella moaned into his mouth._

_"Oh yeah?" Jacob questioned lifting her off the ground. "How much?"_

_Bella let out a squeal, she loved how big and strong Jacob was. Bella especially loved when Jacob picked her up. "Enough to fuck you right here, right in the middle of this garage..."_

_"Not right now you won't." Sam interrupted the two horny teenagers. Bella laughed cheeks turning red as Jacob carefully placed her down on her feet. Sam shook his head. "Don't you have a football game to get ready for?"_

_"Shit, thanks Sam." Jacob definitely lost his train of thought when Bella was around._

_"Guess I'll be meeting you at the game." Bella chimed in adjusting her shirt._

_Jacob gave Bella a smack on her ass. "With my jersey on." He growled in her ear._

_Bella blushed and playfully shoved her boyfriend. "Get lost Jake." She shooed him off._

_"Never, I'll never get lost from you." Jacob said fiercely. Bella's heart thundered in her chest. She definitely believed Jacob and Bella held him in the same regards._

_No less than an hour later Bella was seated in the stands of Forks High School's football field. Bella cheered for #42, her linebacker Jacob Black. Like tradition Bella wore his jersey a big smile gracing her face. Jacob was one of the top players in his division. For Jacob school on the reservation wasn't a thought, being thirteen and playing football like a professional Jacob earned a spot in Forks High._

_Jacob had college recruits looking for him at every game. Bella was proud of her man. "You guys make me sick." Bella's best friend Lauren Mallory grumbled._

_Bella sucked her teeth. "I'm sorry your boyfriend sucks." Bella motioned to Tyler Crowley sitting on the bench._

_Lauren smacked her lips flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Thanks for being a good friend Bells." Lauren sarcastically quipped. They both let out a laugh._

_"He sucks so bad." Lauren pointed out, her hazel eyes rolling into her head._

_Bella laughed. "Can't suck that bad. You're with him."_

_Lauren smirked. "Yeah because he sucks all the right places." She wiggled her brows and Bella playfully gagged. The pair continued on joking and cheering the team on until the game was over._

_Bella waited by Jacob's Rabbit for him to meet her. Lauren had just left with Tyler. There was a party going on at the Hale twins' house, but Bella wasn't sure she wanted to go. Jacob didn't exactly get along with the kids of Forks. He was constantly letting it be known how rich and stuck up they all were._

_Bella sighed clutching her jacket closer to her frame. It was beginning to get chilly. Bella's chocolate eyes scanned the crowd walking up for Jacob, and had no such luck. Instead she came across the cool kids. Tanya Denali with her slender swimsuit model body, the face of a cover girl, but the personality of a wet rag. Beside her was Alice Cullen a super excited fashionista. Alice reminded Bella of Tinker bell, especially with her pixie cut. Then there was Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the blonde twins from Texas. Rosalie was captain of the cheer leading squad, homecoming queen, a beauty queen, and let's add ice queen to the resume as well. Her twin Jasper was the exact opposite, he was popular but Jasper wasn't a prick. Actually Jasper was pretty caring of other people's feelings. Jasper and Alice made quite the couple, just like the big Emmett McCarty that dated Rosalie. Emmett was goofy and rambunctious, he had the personality of a friendly bear. Emmett wasn't too bad on the eyes either, curly dark hair, and a big smile._

_Bella's breath hitched as she settled on the last member of their clan. Mr. Popular himself, Edward Cullen. To the girls he was a god, and to the guys their hero. Edward was lean and tall with deep sea green eyes, he had reddish bronze hair that stuck out in all different directions. Edward Cullen had the looks of a model, and he was a big mystery as well which added to his appeal. Bella didn't swoon over the Edward though, she had Jacob._

_"It's the Swan." Emmett loudly spoke waving._

_Bella smiled timidly as she waved back. "Hi McCarty." She responded._

_"Ease off Em, you know what they say once you black you never go back." Jasper joked giving Bella a wink._

_Rosalie scoffed. "Like that bitch could ever steal my man."_

_Bella rolled her eyes. She paid Rosalie no mind because Rosalie wasn't a factor in her life. "I don't think any of us are her type." Edward interjected._

_Bella raised a brow. "And what's my type Cullen?" He asked._

_Edward __looked Bella straight in her eyes. "Black, that's your boyfriend right?" He countered._

_"Definitely." Bella answered swallowing hard._

_Edward smirked. "Too damn bad for me." The whole group broke out into laughter._

_Bella stayed quiet as Jacob walked up onto the scene. Bella's eyes disconnected from Edward's immediately eyes on Jacob. "Someone messing with you honey?" He questioned, always ready to protect._

_Bella shook her vehemently. "No love, everything is fine. You played good tonight babe." She kissed him._

_Jacob was a little unsettled upon seeing the group around Bella, but if she said no one bothered her Jacob believed her. His Bella was no liar. "C'mon then let's get out of here." Jacob instructed opening the door for Bella._

_Just as she got in Emmett's Hummer pulled up beside them. "Aye Black you coming to Rosie's party? The team is celebrating. This is our last year together."_

_Jacob fixed his mouth to say no, but Bella spoke for him instead. "We'll be there." Curiosity killed the cat._

* * *

Bella moved away from the memory with a heavy heart.

Tonight she was going to settle into her hotel room and take a long hard look at what needed to be done. Bella couldn't bare to have Jacob hate her. Immediately her thoughts wavered to those of Edward Cullen. Bella wondered how Edward was and what he was up to. That relationship was something only the gods could create, with Hades being the main perpetrator.

Before that Bella was going to see about the house Charlie left to her. It took Bella no time to change into more comfortable clothes, and with a thousand thoughts Bella headed out to do just that.

The air was thick with fog, and the ground dewy from the previous rain shower as Bella stepped out of the rental car. The clouds created a grey blanket in the sky, adding to the doom Bella felt in her heart. Six years had passed since she had been in the town of Forks; Washington to be exact. Her deep chocolate doe eyes took in the scenery nibbling on her lower lip. With a deep sigh and shake of her head Bella allowed her sneaker clad feet to lead her across the wet pavement.

In front of her was the home she called hers up until the age of eighteen years old. There was no way Bella thought she'd be back, especially not under these circumstances. Mustering up the courage despite the bundle of nerves that was beginning to swell up into her chest Bella made her way inside the house. It was just like she thought it would be, simple, quaint, and cozy.

Agonizingly slow Bella made her way further into the house. A brown loveseat sat in the middle of the den along with a lazyboy in the opposite corner, there was a black coffee table centered littered with newspapers, in the midst a 32" TV stood out. It wasn't anything special, but it wasn't horrible either. Flipping her tresses over her shoulder Bella continued her journey, feeling superficial bricks beginning to form on her feet. The kitchen was nothing she bothered to examine, there was a fridge, a stove, and a working sink; nothing much else mattered. Continuing on her way Bella finally reached the stairs before her brain could process the action she was already moving. Bella's body trembled with every step, bottom lip quivering as her brows furrowed. Taking a deep breath Bella stopped at the bedroom at the end of the hall.

She couldn't do it, couldn't allow herself. Within seconds of reaching her knees buckled, legs giving out. A deep wretched sob escaped her, Bella took deep unsteady breaths. "Oh God!" She screamed.

"Bella?" The silky voice crooned out, stilling the brown eyed girl as electricity flowed through the air.

Whipping her head around those chocolate orbs locked in on the first and only man she ever really loved. "I-"

"Get the fuck out my house!" Jacob roared cutting her off viciously.

Startled Bella rose to shaky feet. "I'm sorry.." she croaked before quickly fleeing. God only knew how sorry she was. Bella flew down the stairs tears falling from her eyes. Behind her Bella heard Jacob's hard footsteps.

"No Bella, you don't get to run off! Not anymore! I want my keys and a fuckin' divorce!" Jacob shouted.

Bella gasped. "Di..divorce?" She stammered. That was not the welcoming Bella was expecting.


End file.
